Wawanakwa Massacre 2
by DewK
Summary: Three years ago, twenty teens were brutally murdered. Now, with everyone in college, they think their safe. One day, the grisly, bloody discovery of three bodies were found. Now, it's up to the survivors and their friends, to stay alive and fight for what is right. Drama, scandals and backstabbing, all in this new horrific bloodbath!
1. Dakota's Party

**A/N: It's finally here. I know it's a lot later than I expected. I also was wrong, I am keeping Total Drama Finale, so please read and review that. Also, read my Silent Hill story. I have created new plot lines and interesting drama and deaths! Anyway, this is the beginning to new horror, new victims, new drama and fresh blood! **

**NOTE: There is language, and graphic violence in this chapter, along with mild sexual content.**

**Hope you guys like it! If there's anything wrong or something you want to ask, PM me or put it in your review :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can anyone answer my question?" a loud voice announced out loud. The entire class was silent. Some students were staring off into space, texting, drawing or talking. The teacher looked around. "Dakota! Can you answer the question?" the teacher asked. Dakota looked up. She put down her makeup kit and looked at the whiteboard reading the question.

"Um..." Dakota stared at the board in total confusion. "What is a molecular cell?" Dakota asked.

"That is the question Dakota. Can you answer it?" the teacher asked as he intimidatingly eyed Dakota. Dakota sighed and shook her head. "I don't teach this class for you guys to text each other and..." the teach looked at Dakota. "-and to put on makeup!" the teacher flopped into his seat and sighed. He sat there in silence for almost ten minutes.

"Excuse me." a voice called out from the back of the class. Everyone looked back to see Dawn standing up.

"What...?" the teacher asked in a harsh tone.

"Being a college professor, and this being my first year and college, and same for a few other people, I would expect more from you." Dawn said making the science teacher feel bad. "Oh, your aura is an aqua color. You must be going through some stress and have anxiety. Music also must be important in your life." Dawn said, baffling the teacher. He was surprised at how she could do this. Dakota stood up holding a bunch of letters in her hand.

"Tonight is my birthday party." she said as she walked around the room handing letters to each classmate. Scott snatched the invitation, throwing it to the side.

"Oh a party! I can get my dancing moves going!" Anne Maria cheered as she grabbed her letter. Sam, who was next to Anne Maria, looked down at his letter.

"Cool!" Sam cheered. "I hope there will be video games there." he said as he took out his own video game.

"It's tonight at eight sharp. Be there, or you are a total loser and I'll shun you." Dakota said mockingly as she handed a letter to Lindsay who was in the back.

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered. She picked up her phone and tapped on it. It began ringing. "Tyler? Oh my gosh, I'm going to a first years party! What are they called? Seniors? Anyway, you should totally come!" Lindsay squealed.

Tyler was in gym resting on the bleachers. "Oh cool Linds. I'll come over." Tyler said. The coach then yelled at him and told him to get back on the track. "Bye Linds, love you." Tyler kissed his phone and hung up. Class was finally over. It was already five o'clock. Lindsay and Dawn walked out together.

"It's crazy. There was some herpes scare at my college and some other disease. Five people have died and twenty are in the hospital It's a super bad disease Five people are dead and twenty people are in bad condition!." Lindsay told Dawn. "They had to relocate a lot of the students and I was forced to come here. The same thing happened with Tyler's college, except it was AIDS!" Lindsay squealed.

"Ah I see." Dawn nodded as she read Lindsay's aura. "Oh, your aura is a bright red pink. You are very sexy, like a fun challenge, and you show companionship and love beauty and art." Dawn explained.

"I'm sexy!" Lindsay cheered as she dashed off to find Tyler. Dakota walked up to Dawn. Dawn sighed knowing Dakota would brag, say something annoying or just show off her so called 'acting' talents.

"You coming to my party tonight?" Dakota asked.

"I don't think so. I don't like hanging around dark red auras. You're trouble." Dawn walked away from Dakota. Dakota sighed and jogged up to Dawn.

"C'mon! Lightning will be there. He's hot right?" Dakota laughed as she looked to see Dawn was completely annoyed. "Fine. Whatever, be a bitch." Dakota walked off angrily. She bumped into Lightning. She smiled, jumped onto him and began making out with him. Dakota had turned into an absolute slut. She dumped Sam for no reason. They used to be dating, but Dakota must have been sick of it. Then, Zoey skipped over to Dawn, obviously in a bad mood.

"What's wrong Zoey?" Dawn asked as the two walked up the stairs to the third floor to their dorms.

"Chris McClean. After the show, instead of being able to go to a college of our choice, he made us go to the same college." Zoey complained "Why? Because it was some damn award for participating in the season. I'm so pissed. It doesn't even make sense! He can't force us to go to the same college!" Zoey moaned as she walked through the doors leading to the hallway where her room was. She made it to her room and said goodbye to Dawn. She walked, threw her stuff down and fell onto her bed and sighed. Finally peace and quiet. She looked on the desk across the room and something she saw caught her eye. She got up so see a book titled 'The Wawanakwa Murders'. Zoey picked up the book and read the back of it.

"Based on true events, The Wawanakwa Murders take place after the events of Total Drama World Tour. All of these contestants endured blood, terror and hell. It's a dramatic tale of love, and backstabbing friendships."

Zoey rolled her eyes and put the book down. She crawled into bed to rest. Seconds later, Jo burst into the room and she was angry. Unfortunately for Zoey, she had to share her room with Jo. Jo slammed the door shut causing the room to shake and a picture to fall off the wall. She walked over to the desk and picked up the Wawanakwa Murders book. She flipped through the pages and threw it to the ground. She fell onto her bed and let out a big sigh. Zoey wanted to ask what was wrong, but didn't really want to hear Jo complain.

"I HATE THE SCIENCE TEACHER." Jo screamed. She took her shoe off and threw it at the wall. "I got a fucking D+ on my test! How is that even possible!?" Jo stood up and paced across the room quickly.

"Did you even study?" Zoey asked. She barley tried to sound like she was interested.

"NO!" Jo screamed. "I didn't need to. It' s just waves and matter. I'm going to kill him! I hate him so much! I just want to hurt someone!" Jo slammed her fist onto the desk. Zoey rolled her eyes. She picked up the Wawanakwa Murders book and decided to read it. She had nothing else better to do. Jo threw herself onto the ground and began doing push-ups to blow off steam. It was already five thirty, so Zoey was going to spend her time reading a book she had no desire to read.

Meanwhile in the Study Hall on the fifth floor, Cameron, Mike and B were all sitting at a table fifth floor was the nicest and most expensive floor. It had a long and large balcony that connected to the study hall. On the balcony were chairs and tables for people to study. The top floor was almost like a hotel. The floor was paid for by Chris McLean. He named the floor the Chris Floor. He decided to send all the Revenge of the Island characters to the same college because he wanted them to suffer and have to spend more time together. Chris has contributed a lot to the college so he could be considered a good person by most people and people who worked at the college.

"Mike, do you want to fail this chemistry test?" Cameron asked Mike as he tapped his forehead impatiently. Mike sighed and looked through his notes.

"This is way to hard." Mike pushed the notes aside to B. B shrugged and flipped through the notes and shook his head. "What B?" Mike asked. B got up and left, annoyed with Mike's refusal to study. "Besides its already..." Mike examined his watch. "...six forty-five. The party is in an hour and fifteen minutes." Mike got up and left Cameron alone. Cameron sighed and got up. He walked over to Staci who was annoying Scott with her family.

"Yeah, my great third uncle Taylor invented colleges." Staci lied. "Before then, people after high school, would go home and not get any education." Staci added on.

"Will you shut the HELL UP!?" Scott screamed as he stood up, knocking his seat over. A few students looked around and looked at Scott. "I just want to get hung with my intestines! This is awful! I could just kill someone." Scott stormed off leaving Staci, who felt a bit sad. Cameron walked over to Staci.

"Don't feel bad Staci." Cameron said as he patted Staci on the back. Staci smiled and nodded. Brick walked up. He stiffened his body and stood up straight.

"Is everything okay here?" Brick asked with a firm tone. Staci nodded. "Just checking ma'am." Brick walked off. Time ticked on and on and it was eventually seven fifty. Tyler and Lindsay drove together. Before they went to the party, they stopped by at another college. Another college where two of their friends attended. Their two friends exited the building and came outside. It was Noah and Izzy. Lindsay got out of the car and hugged Izzy.

"Izzy! Yay! We're both going to the party!" Lindsay cheered. Izzy smiled and clapped her hands together.

"I am so excited like you guys have no idea. Like Seriously!" Izzy said. "Like this is going to be so fun, ha-ha!" Izzy hopped through the open window and crawled into the backseat. Tyler got out of the car to meet Noah.

"Hey Noah, buddy! How is it goin'?" Tyler asked as he patted Noah on the back.

"Better than over." Noah said in his natural sarcastic sounding tone. "I'm excelling in all my classes. No shocker there. Izzy is failing Math, the subject I'm best in." Noah explained.

"What does that even mean?" Lindsay asked, butting into their conversation. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go." Noah said while he opened the car door and got inside.

The four of them, the four survivors of the Wawanakwa Massacre, all showed up at the party. Dakota's parents house was an hour and a half away. It was already nine forty five. They didn't plan leaving early, but everyone else did. Zoey, Mike, Dawn and Cameron were all together talking. Staci was following Anne Maria around. B and Brick were hanging out, Jo and Scott were both alone and Lightning and Dakota were making out. Sam was in the corner playing his video game. Only in hour into the party Noah left out of being bored, Zoey and Mike left so they could study together and Dawn, Brick, Cameron, B and Staci left for other reasons. All that was left was Lindsay, Tyler, Jo, Scott, Lightning, Dakota, Anne Maria, Sam and other random students. Around midnight, Sam, Jo and Tyler had left and so had most of the students. At one thirty in the morning, Lightning, Dakota, Anne Maria, and Lindsay were the only ones left. Lindsay was leaving right before Anne Maria was going to. As Lindsay was walking out, Anne Maria jogged ahead to talk to her.

"So did ya' enjoy the party?" Anne Maria asked.

"I guess. But Dafoda is a real slut. Like oh my gosh, she's always touching Lightning in front of other people. I'm so sick of it, I just want to teach her a lesson!" Lindsay explained.

"I know right!" Anne Maria agreed. "She needs to be taught a lesson. We should find a way to tell her how slutty she is being." Anne Maria said as she and Lindsay parted ways.

The party was finally over. It was almost two in the morning. Lightning had stayed after the party to help Dakota clean up her parents absolutely trashed house. Windows were smashed, door were wide open, the carpets were stained and trash all over the floor, ceilings and walls. Dakota nearly threw up at all the trash and vomit that was everywhere. Lightning could care less, he just wanted to get lucky with Dakota. While Dakota bent down to pick up a vomit stained bra, Lightning walked over and smacked her butt. Dakota screamed and jumped up.

"Woah!" Dakota turned around. "You just smacked my ass?" Dakota said sounding somewhat appalled and aroused.

"You know you like it." Lightning smiled as he took off his shirt and grabbed Dakota around the waist and pulled her closer. "Come here babe.' Lightning began kissing Dakota. He slowly slid off her top. He rubbed her shoulders, giving her chills.

"Give me more!" Dakota laughed as she pushed Lightning onto the couch and ripped his pants off, leaving him in his boxers. Dakota rubbed her hand across Lightning's body, rubbing her fingers gently on his toned abs. Dakota slid off her pants and tightly pressed herself against Lightning's body. Right as she began to slide Lightning's boxers off, he stood up. "What..what is wrong? Did I do something?" Dakota asked in a concerned tone.

"Nah, that was nice." Lightning said as he winkined at Dakota. "I just gotta' take a piss." Lighting said as he walked away to the bathroom which was down the hall, to the left, down the hall, and to the right. Dakota sighed and sat on the couch in her bra and underwear. She smiled while she came up with an idea to surprise Lightning. She took off her bra and hid behind the couch. She was going to jump up and surprise him by being topless. As she hid behind the the couch, she heard the back door slam shut. She turned around and looked at the back door. It must have been the wind. Dakota giggled as she slid her underwear off. She couldn't wait for Lightning to get back.

Lightning finally found the bathroom in the huge maze that Dakota's parents house was. He opened the door and slid his boxers down to his ankles. He leaned his head back and moaned as he started to let it all out. There was a shuffle of footsteps behind him. Lighting smiled. It must be Dakota he thought. He finished peeing and shook his boxers off his ankles, being completely naked. He turned around and was pushed backwards by someone. He tripped on his boxers and slammed his head on the toilet.

Lightning held his head in pain as he looked up to see who pushed him. Standing in the door way was a figure wearing a long black cloak with long fringe hanging off the sleeves. They were dark black army boots, complete with fleece gloves. Over their face was a white chipped mask. It had grey ash smeared all over the mask. The eye-holes were entirely black with blood painted on the mask, pouring from the eye holes. The figure withdrew a combat fighting knife and slammed it right into Lightning's chest.

Lightning screamed and pushed the figure down and dashed out of the bathroom. He dashed down the hall, went to the left and then right and up a flight of stairs. Lightning had no idea what he was doing, or where he was going. He just wanted to get away from the maniac who stabbed him. Lightning made it the the room at the top of the stairs. The room was a guest room that was over the garage. Lightning turned around and closed the door.

He stood their holding his wound panting heavily. Suddenly the figure burst through the door, pushing Lightning onto the ground. Lightning got back off the ground and shoved the figure onto the ground. As Lightning tried to get back up, a knife was launched into his back, and Lightning was shoved down the stairs. Lightning panted heavily his body covered in sweat and blood. The figure stepped down the stairs slowly and menacingly. Lightning crawled away while he let out painful grunts and screams. The killer jumped down the stairs, digging the knife deep into Lightning's chest.

"Lightning?" Dakota called out. She stood up and grabbed her bra and underwear. "Lightning?" Dakota called out louder. She put on her bra and underwear, followed by her tank top. She heard another scream. Dakota was a little bit worried now. She picked her pants up off the floor. Slowly she turned down a hallway to find Lightning. Meanwhile, the killer was dragging the knife down Lightning's chest and down to his abdomen. The killer ripped Lightnings abdomen open causing blood to pour out all over the floor.

The killer stuck the knife in the wound and dug their hand inside the wound. The killer stabbed the knife all around inside Lightning's abdomen. In seconds blood covered the entire area around Lightning. Dakota made a left down the hallway, and then a right. She saw a huge puddle of blood, with a large bloody trail leading down a hall. "Light...Lightning?" Dakota called out extremely worried. She slowly approached the puddle. She looked down the left hall. It was a long hallway that had one door at the end that lead to outside.

A large bloody trail was spread all the way down the hall and the door at the other end was wide open. Dakota walked down the hall slowly. The chandelier flickered violently. Suddenly the bulbs exploded and glass fell onto the floor. Dakota stepped around the glass. She made her way to the end of the hallway. The door knob was covered in blood and the grass outside was stained in fresh blood. Dakota closed the door slowly, the door creaking loudly, echoing through the silent house. Dakota turned around to see the masked figure peeking down the hall.

Dakota screamed loudly. She slipped on the blood and slammed her chin on the hard wood floor. Dakota popped up to see the figure was gone. Tears filled in Dakota's eyes. She was scared and very confused. The tip-toed to the end of the hall. Slowly she peered around the corner. There was nothing there. There was a loud bang from behind her. Dakota screamed and bolted down the hall and pushed the front door open. She turned around and began looking around. All the lights in the house suddenly shut off.

Dakota screamed again and tears began streaming down her eyes. She turned around to see the large front yard. It was bitch black outside. The yard was so big, it took about three minutes to get from her house to the street if you were running. Dakota dashed off the front steps, slipping on the blood that was on her feet. She face planted onto the stone sidewalk, scratching up her face. She slowly got up her face stinging. Dakota slid her pants on that she still had in her hand. Wasting no time at all, Dakota ran forward.

She looked behind her while she was running to see if someone was after her. She slammed into something hard and fell onto the ground. She landed in something wet, slimy and squishy. She adjusted her eyes to the darkness and looked up. Lightning was hung by the neck to a tree. He was hung by his own intestines. His abdomen was completely shredded open, leaving almost nothing left. His organs were all on the ground underneath him. He had multiple stab wound all over him, and his eyes were ripped out. His body was covered in fresh warm blood.

"Oh...oh!" Dakota backed up in horror. She covered her mouth that was wide open. She began crying. She broke down sobbing heavily on the ground. Dakota screamed as she felt a sharp pain in her lower back. Dakota fell forward onto the ground. She looked around to see the hooded figure. They were holding a knife dripping in fresh blood. Dakota screamed as stood up shakily. She dashed forward down her yard, nearly halfway across the yard. The figure was close behind her. Just then, the sprinklers came up out of the ground to water the grass.

Dakota slammed her toes on the sprinkler head. Dakota screamed and held her toes in pain. She hobbled forward and regained her balance. She ran forward and was nearly at the sidewalk next to the road. She hit her toes on another sprinkler and fell forward, hitting her chin on the sidewalk. Her chin was scraped up and began bleeding. She slowly stood up and walked across the street. A car bolted down the road. Dakota screamed and jumped out of the way, face planting onto the next sidewalk. The figure appeared behind Dakota and stabbed her in the back twice.

She screamed in agony and pushed the killer back into the road. She ran into the yard of the neighbors. Their yard was rather short, so Dakota could get to the house in seconds. Dakota jumped up onto the porch and began banging on the door.

"HELP ME! OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE! HELP ME!" Dakota screamed while she pounded on the door. It was complete silence from inside the house and the figure was getting closer. Dakota fell to her knees in tears. Just then, the hall lights turned on in the house. A man peered through the window.

"Who's there?" he called out as he looked around outside. Dakota stepped off the porch and waved her arms wildly in front of the window.

"Please! Help!" Dakota screamed. She suddenly felt very tired and drowsy. As if she had no energy. She was loosing blood. The man came outside to help her.

"Are you alright?" the man asked as her began to help Dakota inside. Dakota looked around. The killer was no where in sight. Just then the man screamed. Dakota looked to see a knife sticking directly into the top of his head. Dakota screamed and fell back, slamming her head on the concrete. The killer approached her and raised the knife. Dakota screamed and the killer slashed their knife down at her.


	2. Cameron's Experiment

**A/N: Here is chapter two! I've been busy writing and writing for Total Drama Finale, I haven't been able to update this. It's finally updated. Though, I'm rather disappointed with the story's views. I think it's under-preforming. I honestly expected for this thing to blow up, just like the first one. So I'd appreciate for you guys to support me and so on. Anyway, thanks for reading this!**

**Note: There will be explicit language, minor sexual content, some drinking, drug reference and graphic violence in this chapter.**

**PLEASE review, follow and favorite! Also please read Total Drama Finale, Split Soul and Tylejandro! Thanks guys for your support :)**

* * *

The music was slow and quiet, and the bar was closing. The only people left were the bartender, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler and Noah. They were sitting in a circle, all sitting on bar stools next to the bar.

"Okay, I dare you to...kiss NOAH!" Lindsay squealed. Tyler's eyes widened, somewhat embarrassed. The whole thing with Alejandro had happened, Tyler still felt really weird when it came to things having to do with the same sex. Tyler took a deep breath. He grabbed Noah by the face and locked lips with him. Noah gasped and pushed Tyler off.

"No thanks." Noah said as he looked off, taking a sip of his beer. He looked at Izzy, who was totally drunk. "Come on Izzy, you dare someone." Noah said. Izzy giggled, taking another sip of her beer.

"Okay...ha okay...so...okay...hold on..." Izzy muttered. She fell back off her stool and onto the floor laughing.

"I think someone's had a little too much." Noah commented as he help Izzy off the floor. Noah glanced at the clock. "Oh shit...it's nearly two-thirty!" Noah gasped. Just then, the bartender walked off.

"Mhm. You guys should prolly' beat it." the bartender said while he wiped down the bar with a wet rag.

"Yeah, I'm guessing..." Tyler began. He looked at Lindsay and gave her a wink. "...WE should head back to that lame fuckin' college Chris is making us go to." Tyler got up off the floor, helped Lindsay up and the two left the bar. Izzy stumbled around the room, laughing and talking nonsense.

"Dakota is such a slut...haha!" Izzy laughed. She swung the bar door open and went dashing out. Noah sighed and walked after Izzy. "I'M A SLUT!" Izzy screamed wildly and began jumping up and down on the hood of Noah's car.

"Great. There is a thousand dollars right there." Noah sighed as he unlocked his car and drove away, with Izzy clinging onto the top. The dark morning transitioned into a bright sunny day in just several hours. Classes were starting at the 'Chris College' and everyone was out and about. People were happy and enjoying themselves. No one knew what horrible news they were about to receive. Lindsay, Tyler, Zoey, Mike, Dawn and Cameron were all walking through the front courtyard. They stuck together for the most part. Sometimes B or Anne Maria would tag along, and rarely Lightning or Jo would. They walked inside the building. On the first floor, to the left of the study hall on the first floor, was the entertainment center. This room had TV's and game systems and so on.

"Look at that!" Zoey pointed ahead. Everyone looked to see Zoey was pointing at how there were tons of people gathered in the entertainment center. They were all watching something on the huge flat screen television. People were walking away from the crowd with a devastated look on their face, or they would be in tears,

"Man, look at that." Mike commented as he slid his hands smoothly onto Zoey's butt. Zoey jumped and turned around.

"Mike...not here." Zoey muttered. She smiled and kissed Mike. She slowly rubbed his thighs and made her way up high to his hips. "You'll get more later." Zoey whispered flirtatiously.

"OH MY GOSH!" Dawn screamed. Lindsay, Tyler, Zoey, Mike and Cameron ran up to Dawn who was standing in front of the crowd.

"Hold on!" Cameron cried out. "I have to meet B in the science lab! I'll talk later!" Cameron shouted as he went down a corridor of dorms, down another corridor and into a door that lead to the large science lab.

"Dawn!" Lindsay said. "What is..." Lindsay stopped. She was taken in shock and awe. She looked up at the screen. Standing there, is Josh who was on Celebrity Manhunt. He had given up his life at that show, and let himself go. He looked twenty years older.

_"In recent news, three bodies were discovered this early morning on Atokad street. Two college students and a neighbor. All of their bodies were horribly dismembered, their insides on the OUT. The students have been revealed as Dakota Milton and Lightning, whose last name is unconfirmed and Michael Kaufman the neighbor. There have been no clues or evidence, but we know that the victims were stabbed with a seven inch blade Bowie hunting knife. Also-"_

The TV was turned off by a student who was so upset, they had to be taken to a nearby hospital. Everyone was sad, in tears and distraught. Dawn held her hand over her heart. She looked down and shook her head. Zoey's eyes filled with tears. She gripped onto mike tightly and Lindsay and Tyler were also cuddled close together. Sam was affected most more than anyone. He spent the rest of the day in his room with the door shut and locked. Not even his roommate, B could get in the room. The rest of the day was quiet, and no one spoke much and everything was pretty mellow and depressing. It ended up raining around ten. Cameron and B have been in the lab ever since he left before the news was on, which was at eight.

"B! You are doing it wrong!" Cameron complained. He shoved B aside. Cameron picked up a beaker and poured a fizzy liquid into a large triangular tube that had a red-ish liquid in it. The two liquids mixed and began fizzing. The overflowed and exploded. Glass shards from the tube went everywhere and the liquid flew everywhere. B screamed and shook his hand around. His skin was being melted off by the liquid. Cameron gasped and ran to the doorway to find the nurse. He was blocked by the science teacher.

"Cameron! B! What are you doing!?" the teacher asked, appalled seeing at the mess. He looked to see B, who had a melted hand. "My God!" the teacher screamed. "I'll go find the nurse, DON"T TOUCH ANYTHING!" The teacher screamed as he bolted off. He made it into the hospital wing, which was very small, and was a very short hallway with rooms crammed in every possible place. The science teacher knocked on the head nurse's door. The door had a glass window in the middle of it. But the glass was tinted so you could only see shapes, but not faces and so on. The science teacher slowly opened it and looked around. Empty. He walked to the window and stared out and sighed. He noticed a box of wrap on bandages on the window seal.

"Perfect!" He said. He grabbed the bandages and turned around to see the door was closed. He stood there confused. The science teacher shrugged and pulled and then pushed on the door. It wasn't opening. It was locked from the outside. "Fuck." he cursed. He turned around and rested on the door. CRASH! A gloved hand crashed through the window, and wrapped around the science teacher's mouth. The teacher screamed from underneath the glove. Another hand smashed through. It had a seven inch Bowie hunting knife. The knife was lunged into the teacher's chest. The teacher screamed in pain.

The killer smashed their entire cloaked body through the window and dragged the screaming teacher through it. They took the bandages and wrapped them around the science teacher's neck and face. The teacher broke loose and tried to escape. While trying to get the bandages off, he slipped and hit his head on a door knob. The figure kicked the teacher in the crotch and flipped them over. The teacher quickly toyed with the bandages, and he was able to see out. The cloaked figure in the creepy mask raised their knife and stabbed it straight through the science teacher's neck, cutting right through the bone.

"When is the science teacher going to get back?!" Cameron complained. He leaned back into the wall and screamed. He looked behind himself to see a large piece of glass from the tube, stuck in his back. "Oh no! No! no! no!" Cameron began crying. He slowly wrapped his fingers around the glass. He slowly slid it out, blood pouring from his wound. Cameron yanked the glass out, screaming in horrible pain. Tears fell from his eyes and he collapsed onto the ground. B walked over to him and helped him up. The two walked out of the class room to end up running into Anne Maria.

"AH!" Anne Maria screamed from seeing B's hand. "What the hell did ya' do!? Put it in acid?" Anne Maria shielded her eyes and walked off. She took a key out from in between her breasts, unlocked her dorm room, and went inside. The door slowly closed.

"We need to find someone!" Cameron cried. B stopped Cameron. B pointed to Cameron and pointed forward down the hall. B pointed at himself and pointed down the other side of the hall. "Split up?" Cameron asked. B nodded. "Okay!" Cameron cheered. He limped off down the hall, and B walked down the other hall, resting his hand in his palm.

Meanwhile, on the fifth floor, everyone was getting ready for Halloween. Halloween was just tomorrow and everyone was getting the final decorations up. Even though it was fall, Lindsay was out on the balcony trying to get a real sun tan, instead of using products for a tan. Tyler and Brick were doing sport like activities out on the football field. Dawn, Mike, Zoey, Staci were setting up decorations. Anne Maria was sitting down, applying her fifty-third coat of hairspray.

"Ugh." Zoey sighed angrily and threw her bat decoration on the ground.

"Zoey...do you wan't to talk?" Mike asked while walking over to her.

"No...I'm just...freaked out. I'm nervous, scared...worried." Zoey said.

"YOU ARE WORRIED!?" Anne Maria shouted from across the room. "DO you know how long it takes to get-" Anne Maria pointed to her hair, face, boobs, clothes and entire body. "-THIS done? Yeah, if I die, I won't go down in history for nothin'!" Anne Maria complained.

"You are REALLY worried about fame?" Dawn asked. 'You are turning into a copy of Dakota, except you aren't yearning for love, you want to get the benefits from a man, and lots of money." Dawn said. People began staring at Anne Maria awkwardly.

"Wh-wha? Oh...shut up freaky moon-child Luna Lovegood copier!" Anne Maria sneered and walked off.

"Yah. My great sister's aunt J.K. Rowling invented Luna Lovegood. Before then, she was called Moona Hatebad." Staci said.

"GUESS WHAT!?" a familiar female voice screamed out. Everyone turned to see Izzy standing at the top of the stairs, holding a bag of random Halloween supplies Behind her, slowly Noah walked up the stairs. He waved to everyone and took out a mini tablet he had, and began reading. Izzy threw out fake bloody knives, fake dismembered body parts, and a decapitated version of Chris's head. Izzy chuckled and ripped the bags a part, causing random stuff to fly everywhere.

B walked angrily down an old maintenance hallway. It was cold and stone, and was under ground around the exterior of the building. The ceiling had a bunch of ladders, scaffolding and rafter above for people to sit on while working. Suddenly a liquid began dripping from above. B looked up and saw nothing. Suddenly, the liquid poured quickly from the sky. B shielded himself with his coat. Holes burned through his coat and then through his shirt. B knew what was dripping from the ceiling! It was the burning liquid from the lab. B dashed down the corridor. At the end was a door that lead up, to a hatch that lead outside. The trickling from the liquid got louder and faster. B stopped at the door and looked up. A drop of the liquid fell straight into his eye. B screamed in pain as his eye began melting away. B covered his eye, stumbling around. Suddenly, something heavy landed on him. He felt a sharp pain in his back. He was rolled over to see, the killer!

B scrambled up and opened the door and dashed up the stairs, skipping every other stair. The killer was on their feet, also skipping every step. B pushed the hatch open. Little did he know, the hatch was in the middle of the football field. Tyler and Brick were out on the field. The two of them came running by, trampling over the hatch, slamming it down on B's fingers. His fingers were entirely shattered and ripped off his hand. B screamed in pain. With his head, he pushed the hatch open. As he began to crawl out with his elbows, he was grabbed and thrown down the stairs. B screamed in pain as every part of his body was slammed into each corner of the stairs. He hit his head on the cement. He flickered his eyes and in seconds the killer stood above him. The killer withdrew their knife and raised it above, and slammed it down into B's melted eye. The knife stabbed through all the way into B's brain. Suddenly, the hatch door from the football field opened.

"Oh my God! What could have happened?" Brick screamed. "W-what is this?!" Brick screamed. He began breathing heavily.

"Uh-uh fuck, fuck, fuck!" Tyler cried, backing up. "Uh-uh c'mon Brick! We need to get the others!" Tyler said as he and Brick rushed off to the main building.

Izzy had turned the fifth floor into an amusement park. She had trip wires that would cause scary props to come down, doorknobs that would make blood drip from the ceiling and so on. "THIS. IS. AMAZING!" Izzy cheered.

"Yeah except it looks like a fucking freak show." Jo rudely commented as she came up the stairs.

"Hey, Jo, that wasn't very nice." Zoey said to Jo, Jo rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Red. I don't know why I have to be here. Every time I try to transfer to a different college, Chris pops in and mentions something about lawyers and a fucking contract!" Jo screamed, throwing herself into the chair. The chair sprung up, throwing Jo into the ceiling.

"Hehe." Noah chuckled. "I helped on that one." Noah said. Everyone had finally gotten their minds off the murders, the fear, the stress. It was nearly noon, and everyone who helped decorating were about to go out for a nice lunch break. Tyler and Brick appeared on the top stairs, panting and sweating. Tyler unzipped his sweat jacket and through it off, because he was so hot. Lindsay bit her lip and began twirling her hair. She was gorging off Tyler's nice pecs and abs.

"What is it G.I Joke and Red All Over?" Jo asked, referring to her not taking Brick's cadet skills seriously and Tyler being dressed in all red. The two of them stuttered constantly looking at each other. Brick glanced over at Tyler's chest then at Jo. Tyler was breathing heavily and collapsed to the floor. "ANSWER CADET!" Jo commanded.

"SIR YES SIR!" Brick shouted. "We found...on the football field! We found chopped off bloody fingers...by the hatch that leads to the-the..." Brick stopped and fell to th ground, exhausted.

"Maintenance area." Jo muttered.

"It's just a prank." Mike suggested, trying to make people feel better. There was suddenly a bunch of screaming and cries. The group ran over and peaked over the balcony that gave an overview of the foyer in the first floor. Paramedics were seen carrying the science teacher's bloody body away on a stretcher. Everyone gasped and screamed, hiding themselves from the horror below.

"Not again..." Lindsay muttered, as she clenched onto Tyler's round arms. So Tyler, Lindsay, Zoey, Mike, Jo and Brick all went out to lunch together. Though Jo wasn't invited, she went anyway. What was happening? Five people murdered, and only four bodies found. What does this mean? Is it happening again? Is there another murder?

* * *

**VICTIMS:**

Lightning, Dakota, Mr. Kaufman, Science Teacher, B


	3. Jo's Race

**A/N: Hullo! I am back ;) And for a while. At least until September :| That's when school starts for me. And that's when Total Drama: All Stars starts! Yay! Anyway, this is the third chapter of the Wawanakwa Massacre 2! The sequel is my fourth best preforming story (out of five). Total Drama Finale is first and then Wawanakwa Massacre [1] and then Tylejandro. My Silent Hill story is doing awful -_- might delete it. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Please review + favorite + follow! Thanks guys! Read my other stories as well! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cameron rested in an empty hallway. He panted heavily. His body was weak from walking so much. He collapsed onto the floor. "I can't...do this." Cameron looked at his leg. Cut and bleeding badly and rotting from chemical exposure. Cameron looked across the hall to see a stray switch blade. Cameron wriggled himself to the other end of the hall. He grabbed the blade firmly with his right hand, and began to cry. "It hurts...it hurts!" he screamed. No one heard him. He was lost. He was in some hallway that was closed off because of reconstruction. Cameron raised the blade, and before he could plunge it into his chest, he heard someone call his name.

"Cameron!" a voice called out. Cameron looked down the hallway. "Cameron!" the voice called again. Cameron rubbed his nose on his sleeve, and rubbed the tears off his face. Cameron slowly stood up in agonizing pain. Cameron limped down the hallway. As he did, a door behind him slowly creaked open. "Cameron!" the voice said again.

"N-no..." Cameron cried under his breath, tears pouring down his face again. He weakly held the switch blade out in front him to defend himself.

"Cameron!" the voice roared. It was loud and horrifying. It sounded...demonic. Cameron jumped back in fear, letting out a yelp and a whole bunch of tears. His jacket sleeves were covered in tears and his whole face was wet. Cameron approached the doorway. The door was wide open. Cameron slowly entered the room. It was empty, except for a large cabinet and a few chairs and on desk. Cameron looked behind the door...nothing. He turned to face the cabinet. He slowly approached it, his feet making no sound on the ground. Cameron put his hand on the handle, and then stopped. Cameron raised the blade and stabbed it through the locker. He jerked the blade out, and blood poured from the whole in the locker. He slowly opened the doors. The body of B fell out of the locker onto the ground, bleeding everywhere. Cameron burst into tears, and began crying hysterically.

"No! B...B! B!" Cameron screamed while stabbing the knife into the floor. Cameron stood up, shaking horribly. He raised the switch blade to his throat. He couldn't take it. This was it. Before Cameron could do anything, a hand grabbed his and stabbed the knife into his throat. Cameron turned to see the robed figure, the killer standing there. The killer jerked the blade out of Cameron's throat, blood rushing out from the wound. The killer placed their hand on Cameron's forehead, and pulled his skin back. All of the skin on his face being stretched tight, and his eyes fully exposed.

The killer stuck the knife underneath Cameron's left eye and jerked it out. Cameron tried to scream, but every time he did, blood shot out of his throat. The killer did the same with Cameron's other eye. The killer stabbed Cameron in the forehead, and stabbed him again, and again, and again. The killer dropped Cameron's lifeless, eyeless body onto the ground, blood pouring from his neck, eye holes and forehead.

"Look at me! Look at me!" Izzy shouted. Zoey, Anne Maria and a few others glanced at Izzy. She had a skeleton mask on and was wearing fake bones on her body.

"Creative Izzy. Wonderful." Noah remarked.

"Oh shut up Noah or I'll gut you!" Izzy joked, pointing a fake machete at Noah.

"IZZY!" Zoey shouted. "How could you even joke about that? After what happened three years ago..." Zoey said.

"Three years, whatever! Tomorrow is Halloween! We can watch scary movies! Let's watch Halloween! I'm excited I can't wait can you wait cause I know I can't wait!" Izzy cheered.

"How in the fuck do these work?" Scott muttered, fondling with orange lights.

"Woah...when did you get here Scott?" Mike asked.

"Since when did you care about anything?" Scott snapped.

"It was just a question. Chill." Noah said from across the room.

"Hold on..." Lindsay said. She held a cutout witch. "Is he supposed to be this ugly? And since when do guys where dresses and have green skin? He needs moisturizer and definitely some foundation and eyeliner. And this ginger hair will not do!" Lindsay complained. Tyler walked up to Lindsay, still shirtless from the run up from the field. "Oh wow! How about you get these pants off..." Lindsay said as she slid her fingers around the waist band of Tyler's track pants.

"Uh...not here..." Tyler looked around nervously. He waved to Brick who was sitting across the room doing push ups. "I'll be right back Lindsay." Tyler said. While leaving, Lindsay smacked Tyler on the butt. Brick looked up.

"Oh, hello Tyler." Brick greeted.

"Hey Brick, just wanted to see if you're doing alright. Like...because of what we saw and stuff..." Tyler said. Brick got off the floor and stood up.

"Oh me? I'm doing okay. You were a real trooper back there." Brick said, putting his hand on Tyler's shoulder and running it down to Tyler's bicep. "You work out?" Brick inquired.

"Yeah...not as much though. Sometimes." Tyler answered.

"I see. You have a very nicely toned body." Brick said. Brick looked across the room to see Jo laughing at him. "WHAT!? It's a compliment!" Brick shouted from across the room. Jo made her way to Brick.

"How about a quick 10K across the college? Or are you too much of a pussy to go up against me?" Jo challenged.

"Now? But uh..." Brick stuttered, staring at Tyler's body. "A cadet never backs down from a challenge! You're on!" Brick said.

"Good. Let's go. Now." Jo demanded, dashing down the stairs. Brick walked towards the stairs, turned and looked at Tyler, winking at him. Brick and Jo made their way outside. Jo leads Brick out to the track, which is surrounded by a tall metal grate fence. Jo opens the gate door and walks over to the staring line. "One lap is a half mile. You know how long a 10K is, so let's go!" Jo shouted.

"Wait for me!' Brick shouted as he entered the track. Jo had already started sprinting down the track. "Not this time!" Brick cried, dashing after Jo. Brick panted heavily, already exhausted. Brick looked ahead, trying to see Jo. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. Brick stopped abruptly. "Jo? Where are you? JO!?" Brick hollered out.

"BRICK! HELP!" Jo screamed.

"I'M COMING!" Brick replied. He jogged along the track, looking for Jo. He made it about halfway across the track, finding Jo on the ground, face first. "JO! JO!" Brick cried in horror. He ran to Jo and began shaking her back and forth. "Jo! Please answer!" Brick said. Jo coughed, as if she was joking. It turned out, she was laughing.

"You fell for it!" Jo laughed, playfully punching Brick in the chest.

"Jo! What, why?" That wasn't funny!" Brick cried.

"Oh grow a pair." Jo snapped, standing up. "Can we get back to our race?" Jo asked. She walked back to the track, to be tackled by a mysterious robed figure, the killer. "GET OFF ME YOU DICK!" Jo screamed, punching the killer in the face.

"Who is that?" Brick asked.

"I-don't-AH! Brick! Help!" Jo shouted, reaching out one hand for Brick to grab. The killer withdrew their knife and sliced the palm of Jo's hand. "AH! HELP!" Jo shouted in pain. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Have fun Jo. You aren't tricking me again." Brick commented, walking off. He glanced back and Jo, who seemed to be in genuine trouble. Brick considered it. Was she really in trouble? The killer lunged the knife into Jo's side, making her scream. 'Jo...?" Brick muttered as he slowly walked back to her. The killer raised the blade, ready to strike again. Jo lunged her hands out and grabbed onto the killer's arms. She pushed forward, trying to get the killer off. With no other option, Jo head-butted the killer, causing them to fall off. Jo stood up as quick as she could and ran to Brick.

"Let's go! We have to get the hell out of here! Go! Go! Go!" Jo screamed. She grabbed onto Brick's shirt and tried pulling him along, but he resisted.

"Jo, that is probably one of your friends. Well, you don't have any friends, but let's see who it is." Brick said, approaching the killer. The killer jumped up and slashed Brick's arm. Brick stumbled backwards, holding his arm. He finally realized, it was the killer! Brick ran off with Jo. They kept running until they reached the other side of the large metal chain link fence. The two of them traveled down the fence, feeling for the gate.

"Where the hell is the way out?!" Jo yelled, shaking the fence back and forth. She turned around to see the killer charging full speed at her. Jo jumped out of the way and the killer stabbed right into one of the holes of the fence, getting their arm stuck.

"Brick! Jo!" a voice called. Brick and Jo turned to see Mike, who was at the gate door, holding it open. Brick and Jo sprinted to Mike. They all exited the track and dashed back to the college building where everyone was. Immediately, the decorating was put on halt. Jo and Brick were both patched up and the police were called to investigate. No fingerprints, DNA or any clues were found at the scene of the attack.

"I hope you guys are okay." Zoey said.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Jo snapped.

"What did I do to you?" Zoey asked angrily.

"You act like you're some perfect pretty princess, when you are probably the person that attacked us!" Jo accused.

"WHAT!? Zoey would never!" Mike defended, standing up.

"Sure she would." Jo said.

"Jo, would it be too much trouble to ask you to calm down?" Brick interjected.

"You are just jelous that someone LIKES ME!' Mike shouted. "No one would even want to touch you-"

"You wanna go?" Jo asked, standing up while cracking her knuckles.

"Woah! Calm down. Get ya' panties outta' that wad." Anne Maria commented, as she emerged from the bathrooms.

"You WANNA GO!?" Jo screamed, punching Anne Maria in the face.

"HELL NO!" Anne Maria shouted back, punching Jo in her wound. Jo howled in pain, leaning over as she covered her wound.

"Not okay!" Zoey scolded, pushing Anne Maria away from Jo. Zoey rolled her eyes and walked away from everyone, Mike following her.

"You want to talk?" Mike asked. Zoey slowly nodded. Mike wrapped his arms around Zoey and the two of them walked down an empty hallway. Zoey began crying, tightly wrapping her arms around Mike. Mike put his arms around Zoey. He didn't know what to tell Zoey. Mike patted Zoey on the back, making her cry harder. Mike lifted Zoey's head up. Her face was red and covered in tears. "It will be okay." Mike whispered.

"What if it isn't? I don't want to die! I don't..." Zoey cried into Mike's shoulder. "Lightning and Dakota. They weren't very nice but they're still people!" Zoey said.

"Everything will be okay Zoey. We'll be okay. I'll keep you safe. I'll make sure NOTHING happens to you." Mike said. He kissed Zoey on the lips and ran his fingers through her hair. Zoey looked up at Mike and squeezed him harder. Mike began sliding his hands down Zoey's arms. Mike breathed heavily as he began to squeeze her boobs. Zoey gasped dramatically, pushing Mike back. "Zoey?" Mike asked, a bit angered he was pushed off. Zoey fell forward into Mike's arms. He looked to see a fresh bloody gash in Zoey's back, blood pouring from it. He looked up to see the robbed killer standing in an open doorway.

"Mike! Run!" Zoey screamed. Mike began shaking and panicking. So many things running through his mind. He picked up Zoey and held her in his arms. He ran down the hallway to the door at the end, which led to the stairwell. Mike stumbled forward and dropped Zoey. She flew out of his arms and rolled down the stairs, hitting hr head on the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK MIKE!?" Zoey yelled angrily. Mike hopped down the steps and picked Zoey up. He spun around to see no one there. Only the stair well door was wide open. Mike, who was now shaking, nervously began up the stairs.

"Mike, NO." Zoey whimpered, clenching tightly onto Mike's shirt.

"Zoey...let me do this." Mike whispered back. He continued up the stairs and made it to the top. He felt Zoey's nails digging into his skin. Mike turned into the doorway. "Nothing..." he said. "Can you walk?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yes. But I might need you for support when I walk. We have to get to the nurse's office." Zoey said.

"Well it seems there is no real damage. The skin was sliced open and that's it. No arteries or major veins were hit. I recommend you rest for a while." The nurse said. "The cops will be here at two. That is only thirty minutes away. They will be all over the place, so you guys should be safe." the nurse continued.

"Come on Zoey." Mike said, helping Zoey off the examination table. Suddenly, the door burst open! In the door way stood Anne Maria.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M GONNA' DIE! HELP!" Anne Maria ran up to the nurse, holding out her hand. Two of her fingernails were ripped right off!

"That is not good. Let me get some bandages and cleaning fluids." the nurse said, walking over to a counter. Mike grabbed Zoey and pulled her out of the room. He gently wrapped himself around her. The two left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Listen Zoey, everything will be okay. The cops are arriving in less than thirty minutes. If anything bad goes down, they'll be here to help. No one is getting hurt, and no one is getting killed. What happened ten minutes ago will never happen again, you understand me?" Mike said firmly to Zoey. He grabbed her and held her tight while he ran his finger through her hair. He looked down the hall to see Scott, Lindsay, Tyler, Staci, Noah and Dawn came rushing down the hall to Mike and Zoey.

"Are you guys okay?" Lindsay asked as she walked up to Zoey.

"Yeah. All I needed was some bandages." Zoey replied.

"My great uncle's mom Pamela invented bandages. Before then people used leaves and rubber bands." Staci said.

"Ever noticed how no one gives a shit?" Scott commented.

"Easy Scott." Mike said. "I heard the cops are arriving in about thirty minutes. Do some of you guys want to get some lunch?" Mike asked.

"I could easily go for some lunch." Dawn obliged.

"Sure, but nothing with carbs. How about salads?" Lindsay suggested.

"Who is that?" Anne Maria's voice said from inside the nurse's office. "Who climbs through the window...oh no!"

"What? It's just-" the nurse stopped. She let out a horrible scream. Anne Maria let out a scream and there was the sound of glass shattering. Everyone dashed into the room. The nurse was on the ground, dead. Her throat was slashed open. Near her was a bloody medical saw. Anne Maria was pressed up against the wall in fear.

"Anne Maria, what happened?" Mike asked.

"They came through the window and stabbed her! Before they got me they just jumped through the window!" Anne Maria told. Everyone scurried to the window. They didn't seem anyone around. The sound of running foot steps echoed in the hall. Sam entered the room.

"Hey guys! I heard screams and-AH!" Sam screamed at the sight of the nurse, covering his eyes with his hands. Sounds of sirens were heard. Police were seen inside the hall outside of the nurse's office. One of them mentioned three dead bodies found, and that they were students. Everyone looked at each other in disbelief. Two more bodies? Two more victims? But who. Cameron and B were already dead, but they didn't know that. Who was the third? It could be Izzy, Brick or Jo, since they were the only ones who didn't show up. What is happening on this college? Who else will get gutted? Can they stop the killer before the killer stops them?

* * *

**Victims: **Lightning, Dakota, Mr. Kauffman, B, Cameron, Nurse, Unknown Student


	4. Mike's Lunch

**A/N: It's been 22 days. I think it's time for an update! I just have been jam-packed with Total Drama Finale, which you should TOTALLY read, and another new story you need to read, Total Drama Mario Kart. It's really awesome!**

**Please Follow, Favorite and Review! Thanks guys! Please enjoy this next suspenseful chapter.**

* * *

Mike, Zoey, Tyler, Lindsay, Dawn, Anne Maria, Sam, Staci and reluctantly Scott all gathered together to eat out at a restaurant for lunch. They all had to discuss what was going on and how on earth they were going to stop it. Everyone's food had arrived and they were picking at it, not exactly eating it. Though, Sam sat there shoveling food into his mouth as if it was a race.

"Do ya' mind?" Anne Maria snapped, crushing crackers in her hands.

"Sorry..." Sam muttered, spitting his food back onto the plate. "I'm just really hungry. I haven't eaten in forever. I'm stressed." he quickly added.

"You know, eating won't solve anything." Mike said.

"Sure it will!" Lindsay chimed in. "If you eat a lot you get fat and then...oh never mind. Sam, I think it's going to be hard for you to get fat...considering..."

"Lindsay!" Zoey cried. "Don't say...that he's fat." Zoey attempted to whisper, even though everyone heard her.

"Zoey, if I may interject. You don't have the best whispering skills." Dawn said.

"Thanks Dawn...I can tell." Zoey muttered, looking down at her salad. She couldn't eat. She couldn't do it. She kept seeing the blood all over the floor. The floor covering the nurse, the ripped open throat. Zoey felt as Mike wrapped himself around her and kissed her head.

"It will be okay." Mike silently whispered into Zoey's ear.

"Wow, you're a shittier whisperer than ya' girlfriend!" Anne Maria obnoxiously stated. "It won't be okay! We could all die and you a' gonna say everything is okay? Lightning, Dakota, Cameron, B, some neighbor guy, a teacher, a nurse and someone else are dead!" Anne Maria said.

"Wait...B and Cameron are...dead?" Staci asked nervously, holding herself.

"Now wait a minute, how do you know that?" Scott asked, implying Anne Maria had some way of knowing before everyone else.

"Look up there dumbass." Anne Maria replied, pointing at the television in the restaurant. "Eight people have been murdered since that party last night!" Anne Maria whined.

"This morning." Dawn interjected. "The murders occurred around two-twenty this morning. So technically, it was eight murders in the past ten hours. It's almost twelve thirty now." Dawn explained.

"So some guy or gal are cutting us off? How do we even protect ourselves?" Tyler asked, trying to cut his steak.

"Lock our doors and windows and never leave the room!" Lindsay suggested.

"We would fail our classes..." Scott said.

"How about drink tons of coffee and never sleep!" Staci suggested.

"Let's combine our ideas!" Lindsay cheered to Staci, the two girls hugging. Everyone else rolled their eyes. What were they going to do. Brick, Jo and Izzy weren't at the restaurant. They were either dead...or hiding from everyone. Everyone sat there uneasy and nervous. Suddenly there was a buzzing. Tyler stood up in his seat.

"Oh that's my phone, I gotta take this." Tyler said, as he walked away and outside.

"Who is it?" Lindsay called out curiously.

"Brick!" Tyler shouted back as he exited the restaurant. Everyone sighed in relief! Brick was still alive. But what about Izzy and Jo? What was with them? Suddenly the TV screen turned red, and in white letters read 'EMERGENCY NEWS'. Everyone turned to the TV. Words slowly appeared on the screen reading:

"_With the eight murders that have happen in the past ten hours near the local Wawanakwa College, we are advising all students and teachers must lock up the building before 9 P.M. No one is allowed in or out of the building. Multiple security guards will be stationed inside and outside of the building to prosecute and offenders. Thank You"_

"That's good, right?" Scott asked. There was suddenly a loud pop song that suddenly began playing. Zoey stood up and looked at her phone.

"It-it's Jo!" Zoey cried. "Hello? Hello?" Zoey nervously greeted into the phone. There was a silence. "Jo! Oh thank goodness your alive! W-what about Izzy?" Zoey asked. There was another long silence. "In the hospital? So she is still alive? What happened to her?" Zoey asked again. There was another silence. Zoey turned around to her friends, her face red and eyes filed with tears. She closed her phone and slid it into her pocket.

"Zoey...what's wrong?" Mike asked in panic. He stood up and walked over to her.

"They're saying Izzy was stabbed in the right shoulder, four times in the stomach and one side of her right left was just...torn up." Zoey muttered, throwing herself into Mike's arms.

"Will you cut that out?" Anne Maria asked, followed by taking a sip of her soda.

"What?" Zoey asked timidly.

"Being all dramatic, crying and hanging onto ya' boyfriend. Sure we're all sad, but don't make it all about you." Anne Maria commented, looked down and eating her salad.

"You're just jealous you're not dating Mike!" Zoey snapped.

"Oh I don't have to be jealous!" Anne Maria said. "I can get him I want to." she said.

"Then why is he mine and not yours?" Zoey asked in a mocking tone. Anne Maria slammed her fork down and crossed her arms. "But anyway, the student who was killed, wasn't anyone we knew. It was that girl in my biology class that looked like...Anne Maria."

"Oh mah gosh! Imma die next!" Anne Maria cried.

"Uh...guys I think we should get down to the hospital...to see Izzy." Sam suggested.

"Whatever" Scott whispered to himself.

"Yah, good idea!" Staci agreed.

"Wait!" Lindsay cried, getting everyone's attention. "We have to wait for Tyler!" Lindsay said. "Duh!"

"Lindsay, all of us will travel to the hospital, and you can wait for Tyler, and then come to the hospital after." Dawn suggested.

"Oh...okay!" Lindsay agreed happily, nodding her head. Everyone left the restaurant in a scurry to get to the hospital. Lindsay waited as she bill was paid and the table was cleaned for Tyler to show up. After four and a half minutes, she was sick of waiting. She stood up and barged outside, just to run into Tyler. "Tyler! You took like an hour and I was so worried about you!" Lindsay said. "Let's go-"

"Hold on Lindsay." Tyler said, putting his hand over Lindsay's mouth.

"Well what is it?" Lindsay snapped.

"Gotta pee." Tyler said, walking back into the restaurant. He made his way through the crowd of tables and finally found the bathrooms in the back of the building. He opened the door. It wasn't a big bathroom. Two stalls and only one urinal. Tyler looked to see a guy was already at the urinal, and clearly masturbating. Tyler uncomfortably walked past him and went to the farthest stall, which was locked. "Sorry..." Tyler muttered, making his way into the next stall. He pulled his pants down and began to do his business. He felt so awkward hearing the moans of the masturbating guy outside of the stall, and the eerie humming from the stall next to him. Tyler flushed the toilet and was about to leave until he noticed something. There was a hole in his stall. Around the hole were a bunch of words saying things like 'Stick it in!' or 'Insert here'. Tyler was rather confused, so he casually slid his hand inside. He felt someone touch it. Their hands were soft, like a women. Tyler suddenly noticed what the hole was for. He slid his pants down to his ankles, and stuck his junk through the hole, hoping something good would happen. Though today, the odds were not in Tyler's favor. Tyler let out a painful scream.

"Yeah, careful, whoever is in there likes to bite." said the masturbating man outside the stall.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh f-f-uck!" Tyler cried as he pulled himself out of the hole. His entire dick was chopped off. Tyler threw the stall door open and collapsed onto the ground.

"What-oh my God!" The man screamed, seeing Tyler's dick was gone! "I'll get help!" the man said. As he zipped up his pants and ran for the door, the locked stall opened. The man turned to see the cloaked figure, the killer. Before the man could move the killer sprung forward, stabbing the knife into the man's throat. Tyler let out a scream and began yelling for help. The killer locked the door and approached Tyler. He grabbed Tyler by the jacket and lifted him up. The killer threw Tyler into the mirror, shards stabbing into his back. As Tyler was screaming, the killer lunged the knife into Tyler's mouth, puncturing all the way through into his brain killing him. Meanwhile, outside, Lindsay was tired of waiting so she decided to go to the hospital by herself and just wait for Tyler there. But the thing was...Tyler wouldn't show up there...alive.

Zoey, Mike, Sam, Staci, Scott, Dawn, Anne Maria and Lindsay were all gathered around Izzy's bedside. She was still a little drugged after the medication, but she was awake, which was a relief. Izzy slowly opened her eyes. "Hey guys!" Izzy smiled widely.

"Hey Izzy!" Lindsay greeted.

"Hi Izzy!" Zoey greeted also.

"How ya' doin?" Anne Maria greeted as well.

"So how'd you almost die?" Scott abruptly asked, somewhat killing the mood.

"Scott...why would you ask that?" Mike whispered under his breath.

"Who cares?" Scott complained. "She isn't dead, so its fine!" he said.

"Guys, guys don't fight! It's fine." Izzy agreed,

"Okay...but only if it's okay with you." Zoey said.

"So-" Izzy began. "I was decorating, right? And right when I was putting spider web up I got tangled in it and as I fell over my leg was slashed open, cutting super deep. I was defenseless fighting for my life while I was dangling from a fake spider web! Eventually after a few police men came up the killer just disappeared. There are a few cuts and slashes here and there, but aside from my leg, stomach and shoulder, everything is just perfect!" Izzy explained.

"Guys..." Lindsay weakly mumbled.

"Well I'm sure we're all happy." Anne Maria said.

"Of course we hope for a safe recovery." Dawn added.

"Guys..." Lindsay weakly mumbled once more.

"And if you need anything we'll be here!" Zoey said.

"Don't feel like you're needy or selfish, it's okay!" Mike added.

"Guys..." Lindsay weakly mumbled once more. She sunk to her knees and let out a piercing scream. Everyone turned to see the TV. It was reported that there was a double homicide at the restaurant, and one of the victims was Tyler. Zoey and Anne Maria bent down to help Lindsay, who was screaming and crying, tears pouring down her face. Izzy stared at the screen in disbelief, Dawn and Staci stood there, looking at the screen and down at Lindsay, while Scott stood their, feeling genuinely bad for Lindsay. Zoey stood up and walked to the door.

"Zoey, don't go! Lindsay needs you." Mike said, urging Zoey to stay.

"I'm just going to the coffee shop. It's right outside the hospital. All I do is exit and turn left and it's right there." Zoey said. "I'll be fine." she said, kissing Mike and walking off. As she walked down the hallway towards the exit, all she could hear were the horrible, weak, desperate cries of Lindsay. This sound would be burned in her mind forever, and it was something she wouldn't be able to get rid of, ever. Zoey rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of some tears. She exited the hospital and made a left to the local coffee shop. She walked in. It was empty except for the person manning the cash register. Zoey walked up the counter.

"Would you like to look at our specials?" the man asked.

"Uh-no thanks. Just get me...I don't know...an iced mocha cappuccino with no foam." Zoey ordered. In seconds, her iced coffee was delivered. "Wow, nice service." Zoey commented, pulling her wallet out of her pocket.

"No, no! It's on me." the man said.

"What? Why...not let me pay for it." Zoey insisted.

"Look, I know you're going through something difficult. Your face is red and your eyes are about to overflow with tears, let me pay for it." the man said. Zoey slowly nodded.

"Thank you so much." Zoey thanked as she began to walk off. "Wait a minute..." Zoey stopped and turned back to the mean. "Your voice...sounds so...familiar." Zoey observed.

"Guess I'm just a familiar guy. I just seem like that to so many people." the man said, adjusting his shades. Zoey walked up to him, and pulled the shades off. Zoey gasped in shock. Who she was staring in the eyes...she couldn't believe he was...even there in that coffee shop!

"Trent?"

* * *

**Victims: **Lightning, Dakota, Mr. Kauffman, Science Teacher, B, Cameron, Nurse, Random Student, Tyler


End file.
